onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Donquixote Family
Great Grandfather Is the king from 800 years ago really Doflamingo really his great grandfather? Because, that shouldn't really be as far as 800 years ago, at most 100 years ago, since it was only 3 generations back. It would be great great great.... some amount of "great" grandfather. 16:46, September 13, 2014 (UTC) The name was probably chosen because we don't know the amount of generations. It's just a simplified name. Mr. Whatever (talk) 22:01, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Just change it to "ancestor". Great grandfather is too specific. And I think we can pretty safely say he's deceased, rather than having "Status Unknown" in the gallery. 08:22, September 14, 2014 (UTC) I made the changes. Unknown Ancestor, deceased. 08:34, September 14, 2014 (UTC) (.. sorry that I put it here, I don't really understand how this works.) But shouldn't the Unknown Mother be named as Homing's wife or something like that. If you name her 'mother' that clearly speaks from a Donquixote Doflamingo viewpoint. What if Kin'emon had a wife/monosuke had a mother and her photo was shown. Would she be 'unknown mother' too? I think it's strange to reason through Doflamingo's viewpoint. (technically it could also be Rocinante's viewpoint) Anyway 'Unknown Mother' would be better as 'Homing's wife' atleast in my viewpoint. ~~Vartigo Spelling In chapter 764, Corazon's name is seen romanised as Donquijote. Should the family name be changed to reflect this? Barry the Slinger (talk) 17:31, October 16, 2014 (UTC) No. As discussed on Rosinante's talk page, there's way more instances of it being romanized as "Donquixote", so we're keeping that unless they start using the different spelling more often. 17:35, October 16, 2014 (UTC) People, do we really know the current generation of Donquixote's only consisted of four people? I mean can't there be an uncle Donquixote of Doflamingo in Mariejois? They branded Donquixote family as traitors but whole House Donquixote (the Dynasty let's say) may have more members. 11:06, February 25, 2015 (UTC) We don't really know, that's the point :/ This wiki does not use any speculation Grievous67 (talk) 14:40, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Tense The entire family is not dead therefore they ARE a bloodline. They are also royals anyway but that's besides the point. SeaTerror (talk) 18:01, June 11, 2018 (UTC) :All I'm saying is that a World Noble, which they are now, is different from a Royal. If the way it's written bothers for whatever reason, then I'll do what I can to indicate that they are still active, but just don't have an actual Kingdom ever since they moved to Mary Geoise.Observer Supreme 18:09, June 11, 2018 (UTC) The way I had it was the correct way to do it. SeaTerror (talk) 18:15, June 11, 2018 (UTC) :Don't you think you're taking this too far? In the World of One Piece, World Nobles are a higher and separate class than royalty. Doflamingo was a king for a time, but he's been toppled. Besides, I changed it to present tense, if that's what bothered you, and I don't see what's wrong with it.Observer Supreme 18:26, June 11, 2018 (UTC) I overhauled the intro section to hopefully remove language that could be seen as inaccurate. Hope it helps Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:41, June 11, 2018 (UTC) :Looks fine, I suppose.Observer Supreme 18:43, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Name Is it just me, or when Mjosgard name was romanized it was spelled as "Don Quixote" with a space? If so, shouldn't we rename some articles? Was the name ever romanized as one word, and if so, don't we go by last romanization like with Nefe'r'''tari\Nefe'l'''tari? Rhavkin (talk) 21:22, June 11, 2018 (UTC) There was no space. SeaTerror (talk) 21:39, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I prefer to opinion of someone less critical who actually is fine with changes. Look at the space between the "N" and the "Q", and one between the "N" and the "O" in case you think the space is because the "Q" is round. Rhavkin (talk) 06:33, June 12, 2018 (UTC) "There was no space." SeaTerror (talk) 16:20, June 13, 2018 (UTC) If you want a clearer response, I would say that from what I’m seeing, Mjosgard’s intro box doesn’t seem to indicate a space to me.Observer Supreme 16:40, June 13, 2018 (UTC) https://onepiecespam.wikia.com/wiki/File:Don_Quixote.png What box? I'm talking about the romanizstion. Rhavkin (talk) 17:13, June 13, 2018 (UTC) :What I’m trying to say is that the translation, or whatever, didn’t indicate much change in the name, at least not to me.Observer Supreme 17:50, June 13, 2018 (UTC) :That is not a translation, that is Oda writing in English (AKA romanization) which is the best source for naming. Rhavkin (talk) 17:59, June 13, 2018 (UTC) :My point still stands. I don’t see a space.Observer Supreme 18:01, June 13, 2018 (UTC) I agree that there is indeed a space between "Don" and "Quixote" in Mjosgard's introduction. However, Donquixote has been romanized as one word multiple times in the past, like in Chapter 682 and Chapter 764. So it should stay as Donquixote, at least unless we see more "Don Quixote"s in the future. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:14, June 13, 2018 (UTC) But wasn't it decided after the Nefertari \ Nefeltari thing to go with the latest romanization? Rhavkin (talk) 18:19, June 13, 2018 (UTC) There is a space. Viz does already use the two-word version, and Chopper is another character with a two-word surname that's not separated in the Japanese. Although I'd be hesitant to change it as the one-word version has appeared far more in the Japanese. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 18:27, June 13, 2018 (UTC) Recency is usually only a factor if neither version of the name has been used more than the other. Since Donquixote has appeared a lot more, it outweighs Don Quixote. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:32, June 13, 2018 (UTC) As Kaido said we've had "Donquixote" consistently in the past, so there's no reason to change based on this one instance. 19:08, June 13, 2018 (UTC)